


Wait Up For Me

by Zoelily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry/Draco, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Wait up for me, please.</em> </p>
<p>That’s all Draco had heard since Harry started working overtime at the Ministry Auror division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait Up For Me

_Wait up for me, please._ That’s all Draco had heard since Harry started working overtime at the Ministry Auror division.

He tried, he really did, but his nine to five at Gringotts left him completely bagged by the end of the day. Staring at the telly didn’t help, and neither did reading. Both just left his eyes fuzzy and usually ended with him slumped on the sofa when Harry returned late at night.

He’d begged Harry to quit, telling him he’d done enough in the fight against Voldemort, but Harry wouldn’t hear of it. Draco suspected he still had some of that hero complex left over from his Hogwarts days, or maybe it was just that Gryffindor need to help anyone who asked nicely. Harry didn’t need the money, and his daily Auror work left him tired enough. Draco just didn’t think helping new Auror recruits with field work was really necessary. Not to mention what it was doing to their sex life.

By the time Harry got home each night, Draco was sound asleep and there was no hope of rousing an exhausted Harry at seven in the morning for a quick shag before work. Draco didn’t even like to think about how lonely it was when Harry was gone in the field for days at a time.

Draco stared at the half-empty take-away containers on the coffee table and yawned as he checked the clock. Half past ten. He only had another hour or so to go. He’d promised this time; even went as far as leaving Harry a note that morning.

_“I promise to wait up for you.”_

It’d seemed like a great idea that morning: a bottle of wine, some Muggle classical music, a roaring fire in the grate. Everything a couple needed for a romantic Friday night. They’d had so little time together lately, Draco had almost forgotten what it was like to make love into the wee hours and fall asleep in a contented haze.

Quarter to eleven. Draco raked his fingers through his hair and down over his eyes, rubbing them awake. Maybe a cup of strong coffee would help.

The kitchen was quiet but for the low hum of the refrigerator. Draco poured himself a cup of the coffee he’d made after dinner, deciding against adding milk or sugar. The coffee had been there several hours and he hoped the thick, black liquid would be enough to keep him awake just a little longer. He’d promised, and this time he wasn’t giving in to his overtired body and stinging eyes.

Making his way back to the sofa, Draco glanced once more at the clock. Eleven. If Harry was on time, Draco thought he might just make it. Only thirty more minutes. He could do that. He settled himself on the sofa, kicked the leftovers to the side of the coffee table making room for his slippered feet, and waited. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a minute…

The gentle softness of fingers carding through his hair woke Draco with a start. He opened his eyes slowly to see Harry looking down at him with a silly grin on his face. “I knew you wouldn’t make it.”

Draco wasn’t giving in to defeat that easily. “I’ve been awake the whole time, Potter. I just wanted to rest my eyes for a moment.”

Harry just laughed. “I’ve been sitting here watching you sleep for almost fifteen minutes, you prat. You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you. Anyway, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

Draco sat up a little and reached for the coffee he’d poured a few minutes ago. He took a large sip and promptly spat it out. Maybe he had been asleep for a while; the coffee was like ice.

Draco considered Harry’s words. “What doesn’t matter anymore?”

Harry grinned. “I quit. You don’t have to wait up for me anymore. No more late nights. No more trips away. I’ll be home every night for dinner. I might even be home before you.”

Draco looked at Harry with trepidation. “Why? Why did you resign?”

Harry looked at Draco with a gentleness that Draco hadn’t seen in some time. He hated to admit he’d missed it, but the truth was he had. Harry’s voice was soft and quiet when he finally answered. “I missed you.”

Harry seemed to lower his gaze as if missing Draco was a weakness he was embarrassed to admit. Draco had to agree it was pretty soppy, but that didn’t stop his heart from doing flip-flops at the thought. Truth was, Draco missed Harry too. Not just the sex, which was definitely spectacular, but he missed just spending time with the man he’d lived with for six years.

Draco pulled Harry down beside him on the sofa and gently trailed his hand down his lover’s back. “I’m glad you’ll be home more. I miss the blow jobs.”

Harry laughed as he snuggled in beside Draco. “Admit it. You actually like having me around.”

Draco started to protest, but the tone in Harry’s voice made him think twice. “Yeah, I do,” he replied with a yawn and within a few minutes he was asleep.

 


End file.
